king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouch Ouch
Ouch Ouch was a Chinese multibot which fought in ''King of Bots II''. It caught the attention of celebrity captain Di Yang, and fought against Medusa for a place on his team, but lost after a valiant performance. It was then disabled by White Tiger Guardian in a four-way rumble ultimately won by Mr Hippo, eliminating Ouch Ouch from the competition. Design Ouch Ouch is a multibot consisting of a larger robot, accompanied by a smaller counterpart. The larger half used a design design seemingly inspired by Tánshè, using a wide curved wedge with two forks to provide lower ground clearance. The weapon was powered pneumatically to throw other robots into the air. The flipper was relatively powerful, and could launch opponents a reasonable distance while also using the flipper panel to resist spinner impacts, even throwing itself over with some flips, although Ouch Ouch ultimately failed to self-right in both of its battles, a weakness of its flipper power. The robot's side armor was sloped, and placed a good distance away from the robot's wheels, but could also be torn off in combat. The smaller half of Ouch Ouch is an invertible robot equipped with a vertical spinning disc, capable of damaging even heavyweight robots. The robot was also equipped with two long forks to allow Ouch Ouch to drive under other robots and deliver maximum bite with its spinning disc, or alternatively just hold other opponents in place so that the larger segment of Ouch Ouch could attack. Both robots were colored in sharp black and yellow themes, with the main half of Ouch Ouch also being adorned with a logo heavily resembling the Batman logo on its flipper. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Ouch Ouch made its King of Bots debut in Episode 2 of Season 2. It was noticed by Di Yang while he was looking to recruit a new robot for his team, and Di Yang offered Ouch Ouch a place on his roster, which the team could earn by defeating Emma Dumont's Medusa in a head-to-head battle. Ouch Ouch was conscious of Medusa's spinning bar, and the larger segment of the multibot rushed straight into the bar spinner to stop it from spinning up to speed. Although Medusa managed to get its weapon up to speed out after this, it was indecisive in choosing a target, which allowed Ouch Ouch to catch Medusa from behind and throw it into the air. Medusa did not heed the advice of Emma Dumont, and continued to fight passively, and Ouch Ouch once again flipped Medusa from behind, throwing the bar spinner into the floor and also catching the smaller multibot of Ouch Ouch in the process, which had not been able to spin up its own vertical blade during the battle. Seemingly, the smaller half of Ouch Ouch had been completely immobilized by this hit, but the main body of Ouch Ouch continued to attack, driving under the front of Medusa to flip it over. Ouch Ouch continued to execute its strategy, using its flipper surface to knock Medusa into the air through recoil, although it did fire its flipper at thin air shortly afterwards, and Medusa turned in place to swing its blade into Ouch Ouch's flipper, throwing sparks. Although Ouch Ouch was punted into the wall, it remained mobile, and rammed into Medusa again, but then the battle started to turn in Medusa's favor. Ouch Ouch fell into a trap set up by Medusa, which drew near to the immobile Ouch Ouch multibot with its blade at top speed, also exposing its backside to the flipper of Ouch Ouch in the process - however, Medusa did not attack the smaller half of Ouch Ouch, and instead turned 180 degrees to slash into the charging flipper of Ouch Ouch, throwing it aside and ripping off its side armor panel. Ouch Ouch did then land a glancing blow on the smaller multibot of Ouch Ouch, and mostly turned in circles until Ouch Ouch's flipper drove in to sustain more damage. The flipper of Ouch Ouch nudged its smaller compatriot to see if it could still move, but it was still completely immobile, so Ouch Ouch instead drove straight under Medusa and drove it across the arena. However, Ouch Ouch bumped into the arena saws, allowing Medusa to rip away more armor, and although Ouch Ouch briefly escaped, it returned to the same gap in the floor to completely wedge one of its forks underneath it. Medusa kept its distance, perhaps awaiting a count-out from the referee, but Ouch Ouch eventually reversed away and continued to drive around the arena. With less than one minute on the clock, Ouch Ouch slammed straight into Medusa's bar spinner and was cast into the arena wall, but it responded well by driving straight under Medusa's spinner again, completely stopping the momentum of the bar and forcing it to spin up again. Ouch Ouch took advantage of this relatively slow spin-up time and wedged under Medusa's wheel, before launching another attack, flipping Medusa over, but also overturning itself with the same flip. Due to the damage it had sustained in the battle, and the amount of gas supply that it had already used in the battle, Ouch Ouch's efforts to self-right were in vain, and after a number of failed attempts to right itself, Ouch Ouch was counted out by the referee. As a result, Ouch Ouch did not join Di Yang's team, even though Medusa lost mobility only seconds after Ouch Ouch was flipped over. In the redemption round, Ouch Ouch was drawn into a four-way rumble against Mr Hippo, Stalker and White Tiger Guardian, with only one robot able to win and join a celebrity team. The first collision of the match occurred in the first two seconds, with Ouch Ouch slamming into Mr Hippo before it could spin up its drum fully, although a second hit from Mr Hippo threw sparks from the flipper of Ouch Ouch, and Mr Hippo then pelted Ouch Ouch's smaller half into the arena wall at full speed. Stalker had also driven behind the back of Ouch Ouch and was using its lifter, but instead threw itself over, allowing Mr Hippo to attack Stalker while Ouch Ouch came under pressure from White Tiger Guardian. Some time after this, White Tiger Guardian charged into the struggling Stalker and smashed it into Ouch Ouch's minibot, which was thrust into the Grinder in recoil. Only one of the Ouch Ouch minibot's wheels was turning, and it was high-centered by this slam, leaving it immobile. Ouch Ouch remained competitive after Stalker was counted out for being immobile, ramming into Mr Hippo, but Mr Hippo drove it towards the Grinder while throwing sparks. At this stage, White Tiger Guardian sped into both robots, knocking Ouch Ouch into the Grinder and connecting with its vertical spinner to chuck Ouch Ouch high into the air, and causing it to land next to some of its lost armor, upside-down. Ouch Ouch fired its flipper in an attempt to self-right, but it lacked the power, and it became the second robot to be declared immobile by the referee. Ultimately the battle would be won by Mr Hippo on a Judges' decision, while Ouch Ouch was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *It is unknown whether the logo on Ouch Ouch's flipper was intentionally designed to resemble the Batman logo, or if the resemblance is purely coincidental. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged flippers Category:Robots with vertical flywheels Category:Robots that have never won a battle